


Sandcastles in the Sand

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [1]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Robin Sparkles - Freeform, Sandcastles in the Sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of many Swarkles fics. About Sandcastles in the Sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles in the Sand

Robin loved that song. She had spent so long trying to bury Robin “Sparkles”, but it turned out that Sandcastles in the Sand, which had done so badly, would lead to her being with Barney. She had always seen him just a little bit brighter than everyone else, but had just ignored it until that night.  
Then they watch Sandcastles in the Sand over and over, just making fun of how stupid she used to be, but then it led to more. And at the time, it had seemed horrible. She couldn’t have slept with Barney. But now she couldn’t stand the thought of that not happening. She loved Barney more than she could say.  
So she had to thank Robin Sparkles. Because she made Robin Scherbatsky happier than she could have ever been without that song.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be way to many of these because there are just so many feels. Please comment, I really like to know what you think.


End file.
